


jack o' lanterns in july

by taywen



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Roleswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-08 23:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taywen/pseuds/taywen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uchiha Itachi: younger brother, rival, student, despot, comrade.</p><p>or, Five Roles Uchiha Itachi Never Played.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. younger brother

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Akatsuki210](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akatsuki210/gifts).



The battlefield was no place for a child to grow up. What little freedom the children of the Uchiha had been given was restricted after Madara's liaison with the Senju prodigy, Hashirama. None of them are as gifted as Madara, and it would be the height of foolishness to hope that any enemy children they come across would be as stupid as Hashirama and _make friends_.

Madara does not point out that he had been just as responsible as Hashirama for their friendship. He doesn't like to think about that brief period, when he still had the luxury of looking to the future instead of focussing on the omnipresent battle. Back when he still believed that words could sway the tides of fate.

His younger brother, Itachi, chafes at the restrictions. He never says as much, but Madara can see it in the slight twist of his mouth, the narrowing of his dark eyes. He would give almost anything for his brother, but the feud between the Uchiha and the Senju has only worsened and Madara is unwilling to use his rising status in the clan to allow Itachi the freedom to roam.

"I understand, aniki," Itachi says, sounding neither upset or pleased when Madara attempts to explain this to him after yet another battle between the two clans.

"Had I known things would turn out like this when I told tou-san about you meeting Hashirama-san, I would not have told him," Itachi adds.

"What do you mean?" Madara asks. For all that he is several years older, Madara often feels as if he is the child and Itachi the adult when they speak. Itachi does not often use the Sharingan, but he is always watching the world around him; Madara can't imagine what it is that Itachi sees.

"I agreed with your ideas, nii-san," Itachi explains, looking up at him. "The Uchiha and the Senju uniting and forming their own village would be ideal. I thought, if tou-san could listen to that idea, things might change. I thought that there could be peace."

Itachi looks away, his eyes tracking their retreating column. The Uchiha have won this battle, but it had been a hard-fought victory. The wounded are being supported by their stronger comrades, with the healthiest carrying makeshift stretchers for those too injured to even limp along; the only ones who emerged from the battle relatively unscathed are Madara and Itachi.

Madara follows his gaze, but all he sees are more reasons to keep up the fight against the Senju. For all their words, he and Hashirama are still trying their best to kill as many of their opposing clansmen as possible.

"It was a pipedream," Madara answers, looking forward once more. "Useless words and childish ideals, nothing more."

Itachi's expression plainly conveys his disagreement, but he does not say anything else on the subject.

* * *

Panic seizes in Madara's chest when he sees Tobirama strike Itachi, his movements too swift for even Madara's Mangekyou to track.

"Itachi!" he cries, quickly dispatching his own opponent before springing to his younger brother's side.

Itachi coughs, blood staining his lips as he slumps towards Madara.

Their numbers are nearly equal, but with Itachi out of commission (temporarily, Madara tells himself, ignoring the dampness he can feel seeping against his side) and both Tobirama and Hashirama still in fighting condition, it would be nothing but a rout for the Uchiha.

"Madara," Hashirama says, stepping forward. "You can't win against me. Let's end this! If the greatest shinobi, the Uchiha and the Senju, join hands... The fighting will one day stop." His posture is relaxed, despite the tense atmosphere; he is holding his hand out towards Madara, as if they are still playing around at the river, not on a battlefield.

It is so trusting and careless and _Hashirama_. Madara wants to smack him and shout at him for being such an idiot, but he knows that Hashirama is being sincere.

And it is tempting. Madara has been dwelling on Itachi's words a lot lately, though that conversation was years ago, now.

Would it have been possible? He and Hashirama were only children when they had spoken of building a village but... They are both Clan Heads now. It's certainly possible. A united village of Uchiha and Senju is very much within reach. All Madara has to do is raise his hand and take Hashirama's.

"Madara..." Itachi coughs, blood dribbling down his chin. The sight of his blood, spilled at Senju hands, renews Madara's fury. How could he have even considered-!?

"Take his hand, aniki," Itachi whispers.

Hashirama's smile mirrors Itachi's when Madara closes his hand around Hashirama's. It's blinding; all Madara can do is blink as Hashirama presses their callused palms together, Itachi a steady weight at his side.

* * *

The Uzumaki are allies of the Senju; some of them are staying at the Senju camp when Madara and Itachi arrive.

One of them, a matronly woman, takes one look at Itachi and marches over. Her trademark red hair is laced with silver, crow's feet fanning out from the corner of her eyes. She rolls back a voluminous sleeve - adorned with her clan's emblem, naturally - and exposes scarred skin. Teeth marks.

Madara has heard of the Uzumaki kekkei genkai that allows some of that clan to share their chakra with others and in doing so, heal even grievous wounds, but he had thought it a myth.

"Don't argue," the woman snaps, thrusting her forearm in front of Itachi's face.

"I am fi-" His body spasms as he coughs, flecks of blood splattering her scarred skin.

She snorts. "A little young to be deaf, aren't you? Hurry up and bite, boy."

Itachi does as he's told. Afterwards, he's still far too pale, but he seems more alert, and he is no longer wracked by that bloody cough.

"Thank you," Madara says, bowing deeply. "I am in your debt."

The Uzumaki woman snorts again, then gives a short bark of laughter. "Forget that; you've committed to peace with that hard-headed Hashirama, haven't you? Repay me by sticking to your word."

Madara bristles at the implication of his dishonour.

Itachi steps up to his side, able to stand on his own power once more. "Madara is a man of his word," he says. "Surely the first step towards peace is trust, Uzumaki-san." He is polite and earnest, which people usually take at face value, so they do not get the deeper implications of his own words. It would amuse Madara if it did not frustrate the hell out of him.

"Ha! Touché." The woman's gaze is piercing, unclouded by age as she studies them. "With the two of you at the head of the Uchiha, I'm sure things will turn out all right," she adds and then, without waiting for a reply, turns on her heel and disappears into the camp.

"I think this will be a wonderful village," Itachi remarks, starting after her, albeit more slowly. He is favouring his left side, though it is not obvious. "Shall we, nii-san?"

Madara shakes his head and walks towards the centre of the Senju camp at his brother's side.

* * *

Madara cannot recall ever feeling prouder than he does the day Hashirama passes the title of Hokage down to Itachi.

Tobirama is (predictably) glowering, but the council loves Itachi. The Uchiha clan loves Itachi. Actually, Madara is quite certain that everyone loves his younger brother, in the same way that everyone loves Hashirama. Itachi and Hashirama share the same sort of ideals, after all. Madara and Tobirama are Konoha's generals; Hashirama and Itachi are its figureheads.

His old friend steps back in line between his brother and Madara, allowing Itachi to take centre stage before them.

"It is my duty - and privilege -to serve Konoha," Itachi begins, when the cheering dies down.

The old woman from years ago is standing off to the side with the delegation from Uzu. She raises an eyebrow and smirks when Madara catches her eye. _I suppose we're even now, Uchiha-san_ , she mouths.

Madara inclines his head slightly in acknowledgement of her words. She saved his brother, which is a debt that he doubts he will ever be able to repay, no matter what she says.

Beside him, Tobirama scoffs under his breath, something about _the Uchiha_ and _so damn emotional_.

Hashirama elbows him.

"Shut up, I want to hear Itachi's speech!" he hisses, though his words are uttered more loudly than Tobirama had been muttering.

Tobirama glares at Hashirama, then at Madara when he snorts softly in amusement. Even Tobirama's dour suspicion is not enough to dampen Madara's mood, not when Itachi is the newly-appointed Niidaime Hokage and his oldest friend is at his side.


	2. rival

"You're late," Kakashi snaps. Shinobi do not show their emotions, so it's not his annoyance that prompts Kakashi to berate the Uchiha. Rather, it is the lack of discipline. If Minato won't tell him, it's up to Kakashi to correct his teammate's behaviour.

"I apologize," Itachi replies, apparently unconcerned by Kakashi's words. "It won't happen again."

"That's it? No excuses?" Kakashi demands.

Itachi shrugs. "I was speaking with tou-san."

Kakashi stiffens. "Those who don't follow the rules are trash."

Minato steps between them, chuckling. "Hey, Kakashi, it's just once... Itachi said it won't happen again, right?"

"That's right."

Kakashi narrows his eyes; Itachi stares back.

"A-anyway," Rin breaks in. "It's an important day! Congratulations on your promotion, Kakashi!"

"Here, Kakashi." Minato holds up one of his signature three-pronged kunai. He's never let Kakashi handle one before. "It's a little heavy, but once you get used to it, it's easy to use!"

"Thanks, sensei." Kakashi hefts it, testing the weight, then tucks it away.

"And this is from me!" Rin grins and hands him a small pouch. It's packed quite full and is surprisingly heavy as well. "It's a personalized medical bag," she explains.

"Thanks," Kakashi repeats, strapping it to his belt. He turns to look at Itachi expectantly, but the other boy just stares at him.

What the hell is he looking at, anyway? He still hasn't activated his Sharingan, despite being thirteen years old. What do those dark eyes see?

"I don't have anything," Itachi says, his gaze leaving Kakashi to scan the field around them.

"You said you had something when I reminded you, Itachi!" Rin says.

"I lost it," Itachi answers, shrugging. "I'll find a replacement when we return."

That carefree attitude really pisses Kakashi off. How can this useless boy, who flinches from killing their enemies and probably wouldn't have made chuunin if Konoha wasn't desperate for soldiers, somehow manage to embody the shinobi principles that Kakashi struggles to uphold? He's stoic in most situations, except for the part where he doesn't like killing. He's probably as smart as Kakashi, though he doesn't often show it.

It makes him furious because Itachi could probably be Kakashi's equal if he bothered trying. Instead he does the bare minimum - though he does it with efficiency - and nothing more.

"The Uchiha are all elite shinobi, aren't they...?" Kakashi asks. "That's what I thought, but..."

Itachi walks past him. "That assertion doesn't make sense. It would be impossible for every member of any family to have the same level of skill. Shouldn't we continue towards the border, commander?" He glances back at Kakashi.

Kakashi clenches his hands into fists and opens his mouth to retort but their teacher speaks first.

"Uh, right," Minato says, unfurling the map of Grass Country. "Here's your objective..."

* * *

Kakashi isn't used to failure. His Chidori should have been a perfect counter to any earth jutsu the Iwa nin were able to bring to bear, but without Minato's intervention, he probably would have lost his arm.

And now Minato wants them to fall back? Kakashi will not be the reason that this mission fails.

"I'm fine!" he insists. Rin's healed most of the damage, though his shoulder still feels stiff. He can still do this, though.

"You're not," Itachi says. "If sensei hadn't intervened, you would have been seriously injured. You can't see an enemy's counterattack, that jutsu is too fast."

Kakashi glares at him. How can he say that? He doesn't have the Sharingan, he shouldn't be able to dissect Kakashi's techniques like that!

"Itachi's right, Kakashi. But," Minato adds, turning to fix Itachi with a severe look, "you have to stop hesitating, Itachi. It was only a clone this time, but if you don't have the initiative to strike first and strike to kill, you endanger not only yourself, but also your teammates."

Itachi bows his head. "Yes, sensei."

* * *

Rin gets kidnapped by Iwa nin after they part ways with Minato. It's unfortunate, but Kakashi knows what they have to do.

"The two of us will resume the mission," he tells Itachi.

"That is unacceptable," Itachi replies. "Rin's safety takes precedence over the mission's completion."

"The Iwa nin want to know our objective," Kakashi says. "They won't kill her yet. Besides, she's a medic. Even if she's a prisoner, she should be treated well."

"She's a girl," Itachi says. "They can do plenty of horrible things to her without killing her."

Kakashi snaps. "Those who don't follow the rules are trash," he says coldly. "The mission is our highest priority."

Itachi raises his chin. "I can understand why you think that. I know what happened to your father. And it may be true that those who disobey the rules are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash." He walks past Kakashi, away from the river and their objective.

Kakashi stares after him, disbelieving. Who does he think he is? Kakashi is the commander. Itachi is the clan failure. The hierarchy here should be obvious.

He has enough exploding tags to complete the mission on his own. If Itachi distracts the Iwa nin with an ill-fated rescue attempt, that will only make Kakashi's efforts safer.

 _Teamwork is the most important thing_ , Minato said before they split up.

Kakashi grinds his teeth and turns back. Itachi's smart enough to plan out the rescue, but he doesn't have the guts to follow through and eliminate threats. If either Rin or Itachi dies and Kakashi isn't there to do anything he-

(He doesn't want to walk up and find them gone, like he did with his father. He should have been able to do something. He _can_ do something, now. He isn't going to let this opportunity go to waste.)

* * *

Kakashi stares at Itachi's newly activated Sharingan. They're the same shade of crimson as the blood on Itachi's kunai. Itachi actually killed someone. Itachi killed an enemy to save Kakashi.

His eye throbs, a sharp reminder of their less than ideal predicament. Kakashi presses his hand against it, grimacing at the slickness of the blood on his fingers.

"I'll bandage that with the kit Rin gave you," Itachi says, blinking. His tomoe swirl slowly around his pupils as he performs the first aid.

* * *

They make a good team, Kakashi thinks, as they take down the second Iwa nin with brutal efficiency. Is this what Minato was trying to tell them before?

Itachi doesn't follow through. Kakashi's at fault too - he could've easily finished the man when he was vulnerable. By the time they realize their mistake, it's already too late.

The three of them sprint for the mouth of the cave, dodging flying rocks in the rising dust. Or trying to, in Kakashi's case. His vision whites out as the rock slams into the left side of his face; it would hurt under normal circumstances, but coupled with his injury it's almost unbearable.

Itachi turns back, his eyes wide. Kakashi can't remember the last time he saw Itachi lose his composure. The emotion on his face would probably be satisfying under any other circumstances.

Kakashi grunts as Itachi tosses him out of the way, and then he's staring up at the newly-exposed sky, dust settling around them. They've made it.

"... Kakashi? R-rin?"

There's something wrong with Itachi's voice. Forcing himself to sit up makes his head spin alarmingly, but Kakashi ignores it and looks in the direction of his teammate's -his _friend's_ \- voice.

"Itachi-!" Rin gasps, rushing to his side.

Kakashi blinks back his tears. This is...

"Rin... you can transplant my Sharingan," Itachi says, breathing slow and laboured. "Tou-san broke the item I'd gotten for Kakashi's promotion... but this is a better gift anyway."

Kakashi flinches. "Don't be stupid," he says. "I don't want a stupid promotion gift! I want my friend."

"Rin, please," Itachi says, ignoring Kakashi's words. "I know you can do it."

"I know it's selfish of me to ask," Itachi says, afterward, "but please finish me."

At his side, Rin sobs. Her eyes had been bright with tears before, but her hands were steady; now she can cry freely.

Kakashi grips Minato's signature kunai; he should be ashamed at how his hand shakes, but he isn't. He raises it over Itachi, trying to ignore the gaping maw where his hard-earned Sharingan should be.

Just as he's about to bring it down, Rin slaps the blade out of his hand.

"Don't!" she cries as the kunai clatters against the dirt. "Just, don't, Kakashi-!"

Minato appears a moment later, his uniform splattered with blood.

* * *

Itachi retires from active duty; Minato managed to get him out of the cave, but the left side of his body is mangled beyond help. Even a functioning Sharingan cannot make up for that disadvantage.

Kakashi has his suspicions; the few sessions of physical rehabilitation that he ends up observing when he goes to visit Itachi at the hospital show that Itachi is hardly throwing himself into the work.

He can't begrudge his friend that. Itachi has always been reluctant to kill; for whatever reason, he hates war and he's given a lot more than most shinobi have.

"I'm joining the Intelligence branch," Itachi tells him one day, staring out the window. "My Sharingan will be useful for detecting traps and deciphering codes."

Most importantly, the job shouldn't require Itachi to enter battle.

Kakashi allows his exposed eye to curve upward, conveying a smile. "Congratulations."

"Thank you," Itachi says. "Tou-san doesn't approve, but I think chasing after parental approval is overrated." He stiffens slightly, his eye darting to Kakashi.

 "That is... I didn't mean that in an offensive way, Kakashi," he says. "I'm sorry."

Kakashi nods. He's not as touchy about the subject of father these days, and he knows that Itachi's blunt words stem from honesty rather than a desire to hurt. "I know."


	3. student

"Ok! Let's start with introductions. I'm Uzumaki Kushina. I like ramen and my family. I don't like jerks! My dream is to see Naruto grow up and surpass me," Kushina says, offering her three prospective students a grin.

The two older boys exchange glances, trying to decide which of them will go first. When that fails, they start elbowing each other, whispering heatedly.

"My name is Uchiha Itachi," the youngest boy says, seemingly unruffled by his teammates' antics. "I like my otouto, Sasuke. I dislike unnecessary violence. My dream... is to support Konoha to the best of my abilities."

"I'm Umino Iruka! I like pranks and training with my parents. I don't like mazegohan." A grimace accompanies this statement. "My dream is to join ANBU!"

"Mizuki. I like taijutsu and barbeque. I hate studying. My dream is to join ANBU too. But I'm going to get in before Iruka." Mizuki smirks at the other boy.

"No way, not gonna happen," Iruka says, lifting his chin.

"Well! It's good to have dreams," Kushina says. "It seems like the three of you are aiming for the top! That's a good way to go. Of course, you're still only taking your first steps. You're not even full genin yet."

"What?!" Mizuki and Iruka demand at the same time.

Kushina grins. "Oh, did your instructors tell you that you'd passed? That just means you're done learning the basics. You have to pass _my_ test before you're considered genin."

"What the _hell_ -!"

"Are you serious-?!"

Itachi's the only one who seems unfazed by Kushina's words. She's a little disappointed, actually; she wants to see him lose that cool maturity. He's only seven, after all! He's too young to be so serious.

* * *

They pass her test, of course. Mizuki and Iruka work well together already, though it takes them some time to warm up to Itachi. It doesn't help that he's obviously more talented than his older teammates; Iruka gets over it pretty fast, but Mizuki remains resentful.

Six months in, and Itachi has yet to lose his cool. He's a freaking saint, or something! No matter what pranks Kushina pulls on her team, he always stays calm. As a result, Mizuki has started making increasingly aggressive comments about his 'shitty' attitude lately.

"Itachi, can you stay for a bit?" Kushina asks one afternoon, when they're done their training for the day.

He glances over at her and nods. "Of course, sensei."

Mizuki and Iruka bid them goodbye, their voices eventually fading in the distance until Kushina and Itachi are alone on their usual training ground.

"What did you want to discuss, sensei?" he asks, after he's finished meticulously putting away his weapons and straightening his clothes from where they'd been messed up from sparring.

Kushina kind of knows what she wants to talk about with him, but asking him to stay today was a split-second decision. So she hasn't given much thought about how to _say_ what she wants to tell him without screwing up.

Ah, whatever. She'll play it by ear, like she usually does.

"Come sit beside me," she says, gesturing at the otherwise empty bench. Itachi walks over dutifully and perches himself on the bench.

"You're very mature for your age," Kushina starts.

Itachi nods, his dark gaze focussed on her.

"More mature than your teammates."

Another nod.

"Sometimes, I get the feeling that you're purposely cold to your teammates... Like you're taunting them," Kushina says, testing the waters.

"You mean Mizuki." He doesn't even bother trying to play dumb or deny it.

"Hah, yeah. I'm talking about Mizuki. It's not good for the team dynamic... The two of you should try to get along."

"I tried," Itachi says, frowning now. "He's the one who's being stubborn. Why should I- Oh." His frown deepens. "I see. You're saying I'm acting immature when I goad him."

Sometimes the kid is so perceptive that Kushina would swear he's a mind reader. "I know that, since he's older than you, Mizuki should probably be the one making the effort to befriend you..."

"But that's probably not going to happen," Itachi finishes. "I already tried, though. I can't help it if Mizuki just doesn't like me, sensei."

"You know what he does and doesn't like now, though," Kushina points out.

"I'm not going to modify my behaviour just to satisfy him," Itachi says, scowling again. He looks so cute because he's still young enough that the expression resembles a pout more than anything, but Kushina's not gonna let that distract her.

"I'm not asking you to, not really," she assures him. "It's just... Mizuki hates having his flaws pointed out. And to be honest, unless he asks for the criticism, I think you should leave the teaching to me," Kushina explains earnestly.

"It doesn't help that I'm four years younger than him," Itachi says thoughtfully. "But I've been infringing on your duties, sensei. I'm sorry." He bows his head.

"No, no!" Kushina waves her hands, trying to dismiss that thought from Itachi's mind. "It's good that you want to help your fellow shinobi improve! It's just some people don't appreciate that."

Itachi nods gravely. "I understand. I won't critique Mizuki anymore."

"That's all I can ask for," Kushina agrees, feeling relieved.

"However, I feel that you have some room for improvement in the area of pep talks, Kushina-sensei," Itachi adds blandly.

Kushina guesses that that's fair. She shouldn't be surprised that Itachi realized this whole talk was pretty much spur of the moment. "Oh, well I- Hey! Was that a smirk? Are you making fun of me, brat!?"

Itachi's laughter is almost silent, but Kushina can feel his small frame shaking with it as she attempts to give him a noogie.

* * *

"Sensei," Itachi says by way of greeting, sliding onto the stool next to hers at Ichiraku's.

Mizuki and Iruka are taking the next chuunin exam, and are busy training with another genin in preparation, so Kushina's sitting alone.

"Itachi! I didn't know you were back from your mission," she says, grinning. It's been almost a year since he earned his promotion (at ten years old, no less) and started taking missions without the rest of the team.

"I returned late last night," Itachi explains.

"Everything went good, then?" Kushina asks, studying her youngest student more closely. He isn't obviously injured, but it seems like something's up. There isn't any clear sign, but Kushina just gets the feeling that he's... uncomfortable.

Itachi nods. "Of course." His gaze darts to her nearly-empty bowl of ramen, almost too quick for her to catch.

"Let me just finish up. We can take a walk. I feel like we haven't talked in years!"

"There's no rush," Itachi demurs.

"Nah, this is my third bowl. I'm pretty much full." Kushina scarfs down the rest of the noodles and drains the broth. "Put it on my tab, eh, Teuchi-san?"

"Always, Kushina! You're my best customer," the older man chuckles. "Have a good afternoon!"

It takes them about fifteen minutes to meander their way out of the busy part of the village; they end up sitting on the bench at their old training ground.

"There was an... invitation waiting for me when I returned home," Itachi says, after a few minutes of companionable silence.

Kushina raises her eyebrows. "What kind of invitation? You're still a little young for dating, aren't you...?" She elbows him slyly.

Itachi gives her this look, like, _sensei, stop wasting my time with your frivolous jokes_.

Kushina resents that wordless communication, for the record. Though she's pretty pleased that she's become so adept at figuring out what the minute changes in his facial expressions mean.

"It was an official scroll offering me entrance to an exclusive, elite group within the village," Itachi explains blandly.

ANBU? Kushina frowns. Minato didn't mention it to her. This isn't wartime, Konoha's as strong as it's ever been, so there's no need to advance Itachi through the ranks like this. He hasn't even made jounin yet. Hell, he hasn't even hit puberty. Sure, maybe he's skilled enough to do it but there's no _need_ for him to join ANBU.

And Kushina knows him well enough that Itachi has little taste for war, for all that he's a genius at it.

"Well, it's not like you're not talented enough," Kushina says, overcoming her surprise.

Itachi inclines his head. "I had a good teacher."

"Ha! Flattery will get your everywhere."

Kushina tilts her head back, squinting at the sky. "Can't say I ever joined the Black Ops myself. Minato didn't either." Kakashi's in it now, though. But that's classified, she can't really tell Itachi about it. "It's not for everyone."

"Tou-san was proud to hear of the invitation," Itachi says.

"It's an acknowledgement of your skill, of course he would be proud," Kushina agrees.

"So you think I should accept."

Kushina opens her mouth, then closes it. Does she think he should? There's no denying his talent, but he's so young (even though he's probably more mature than she'll ever be) and...

"Itachi, I'll be honest. I don't think someone like you is cut out for ANBU. You're a talented young shinobi, but you're also gentle and kind. Those last two qualities aren't good for ANBU operatives. Konoha has lots of great shinobi; we can use more people like you."

"Sensei..."

"Hm?"

"That was actually pretty deep."

"Hey, why do you sound so surprised about that?!" Kushina elbows him, not that hard, but he curls over, small hands clutching his sides.

For one second, Kushina thinks he's crying from the way he's shaking and she's about to start babbling apologies but then she realizes that Itachi's laughing.


	4. despot

A slender man steps out from behind Yagura, but the first thing that registers in Kisame's mind is his eyes.

Red and black. The man before him can only be the last Uchiha, Itachi.

"They call us the Bloody Mist now, Uchiha-san," Kisame says.

"I have not gone by that name in years," Itachi says, red blades spinning about his pupils. "And Kiri was bloody long before I arrived."

"Ah, pardon me, Itachi-san," Kisame says. "I suppose you're right. It's a bit like sharks in that way, don't you think?"

Itachi's face does not change at the abrupt shift in topic. "In what manner?"

"Sharks start out as eggs, but they hatch in the womb. Sometimes the pups start eating each other within the mother's womb the moment they hatch. They start killing their siblings as soon as they enter the world, viewing everything they see as nothing more than prey..." Kisame shrugs. It's something that he's noticed, though the few people that he's related it to vehemently deny the resemblance.

Probably because they don't want to see the truth about their blood-stained village.

"We are humans, not fish," Itachi responds, unfazed. "An animal kills to survive. Humans kill out of spite... We don't know what kind of people we truly are until the moment before our deaths."

Kisame tilts his head. Maybe that's how it is with the Uchiha; Kisame slashed his way through his graduating class because he wanted to live.

"And are you going to kill me, Itachi-san?" Kisame asks. He's seen images of the Sharingan; Itachi's barely resemble those diagrams. He can only assume that Itachi's variation is much stronger, otherwise how else would he have managed to slaughter his entire clan alone? Kisame's strong, but he somehow doubts that he'd come out on top against a man like this.

"Of course not," Itachi says calmly. "I want you to be my lieutenant."

* * *

"So why did you kill your clan?" Kisame asks.

Itachi looks at him, his dark eyes corrupting with crimson as he activates his Sharingan.

Before he has time to do more than stiffen in surprise, Kisame finds himself bound to a wooden cross, in a world of white and red and black. No matter how he struggles, the chains do not yield.

"This is Tsukuyomi," Itachi tells him. "Do not question me on that matter again."

After Itachi releases him, an endless moment later, Kisame finds his curiosity has evaporated.

* * *

Kaze falls under Itachi's sway the year after Kisame becomes his lieutenant. Iwa follows. The lesser villages flock to Akatsuki's banner after that; if the great five are weaker than Akatsuki, what chance do smaller villages have against them?

Konoha is their next target. The Hokage, Shimura Danzou, has a dozen Sharingan implanted in his body, but they are no match for Itachi and Konoha too falls beneath Akatsuki's might. And then there is only Kumo and the Hachibi.

Itachi sends Kisame to capture the Hachibi. Unlike Konoha's young jinchuuriki, Killer B actually knows how to harness his bijuu's chakra. Kisame loses Samehada and, were it not for Zetsu's timely intervention, he would have probably lost his life as well.

"I'm sorry, Itachi-san," he says. He forces himself to meet Itachi's gaze, despite the screaming of his instincts to look away. If Kisame is to learn what kind of person he is, he will go towards the knowledge without flinching.

"It's fine, Kisame," Itachi says, beckoning him closer. "Zetsu has managed to infiltrate Kumo as a result, and we now have an accurate assessment of the Hachibi's power."

"But... I failed you."

"No," Itachi counters calmly. "As I said, I was uncertain of the extent of the Hachibi's abilities. Any failure is at least half my responsibility; when a soldier does not meet his objective, his commander is also at fault. I sent my most capable man against the Raikage's strongest soldier, but I miscalculated. I should be the one apologizing."

"Itachi-san-"

"Why do you blame yourself when you would absolve me of blame?" Itachi asks.

Kisame blinks. "You have punished Akatsuki's members before for failing you," he remarks. "Hidan-"

"You are not Hidan," Itachi says curtly. "You did everything in your power to achieve my objectives, and I cannot ask for more.

"Now," Itachi says, turning to the map of Kumo spread across the table before them, "you will lead the main force here..."

* * *

For all Itachi's plans and contingencies and hidden aces, they do not properly anticipate the Yondaime Raikage's strength. Or, more accurately, his speed. Sheathed in his lightning chakra, his movements can't even be tracked by Itachi's Mangekyou.

Kisame steps in front of Itachi; for a moment he feels nothing, and then crippling pain erupts all over his body. A's arm is buried in Kisame's chest, but he barely gives that a thought; his only worry is Itachi. Did A's attack reach him? The Raikage makes to pull his arm back out, but Kisame forces his limbs to obey and grabs A's arm before he can.

Itachi appears behind A, katana raised.

Kisame barely registers the spray of blood against his face. He slumps forward.

"Kisame," Itachi says, a strange note in his voice. "Kisame, don't close your eyes."

With effort, Kisame obeys, forcing his eyelids open again. "Itachi-san."

"I promised you I would give you a place to belong," Itachi says. "Tsuki no Mei is nearly complete-"

Kisame chuckles, the sound scraping up his throat. The idea of Itachi being worried about him is ridiculous, and yet here they are. "You did give me a place to belong, Itachi-san," he says slowly. "At your side."

"Kisame, keep your eyes open," Itachi commands, but for once Kisame can't obey.

It turns out that Kisame is the sort of man who will give his life to protect someone who has earned his loyalty, striving to fulfill that man's orders until his last breath.

Without his permission, Kisame's eyes slide closed.

* * *

Kisame opens his eyes in a perfect world. Itachi is sitting at his side, watching three children play.

* * *

"Itachi-san," Kisame says, years later. At least he thinks it's years; time moves as Itachi wills it within Tsukuyomi, infinite or otherwise. It feels like years to him, anyway.

"What is it?" Itachi glances up from where he is playing with a young, carefree Sasuke.

The kid is damn cute, Kisame has to admit, but he doesn't understand why Itachi would go to such lengths just to be reunited with his younger brother.

Itachi's the one who killed him, after all.

"Don't take this the wrong way..."

"Just speak, Kisame," Itachi says.

"... I shouldn't." Kisame looks away, staring at the spread of the village below them.

The only time he'd been to Konoha was when he and Itachi arrived to crush the village and capture the Kyuubi; it had been in ruins before Kisame had a chance to properly see it, so he can't say whether or not Itachi's Tsukuyomi recreation is true or not.

"If it's a question about the Uchiha clan, you may ask," Itachi says, once again displaying that uncanny ability of his to read Kisame's mind. It would be unnerving had Kisame not made his peace with Itachi's superior abilities long ago.

"It's none of my business, Itachi-san," Kisame says. Itachi always calls it 'the clan' - he never includes himself in it, and he never ventures to the Uchiha district either. Every morning, he waits just around the corner from the uchiwa-emblazoned gates to pick Sasuke up, and Kisame has never encountered a police officer while he is in Itachi's company.

"Kisame. I left your memories of that hell intact for a reason," Itachi tells him. "You are my most faithful subordinate. You deserve to know the blessing that is life in this perfect world." His gaze strays to Sasuke, who is running around the playground with a whiskered blond kid and a shrill-voiced girl with pink hair.

"I will allow you to ask the question without consequences. Though I may choose not to answer it, depending on its nature," Itachi says at length.

"Why did you kill Sasuke?" Kisame asks. "It doesn't make any sense, Itachi-san. You obviously adore him."

Itachi is silent for several long moments, a pensive expression on his face.

"I didn't mean to." He rises from the grass and joins Kisame on the bench. There's a strange expression on his face; Itachi is not an expressive person, but Kisame has served him long enough that he has become adept at reading the meaning behind even the slightest change of Itachi's face. If he's not mistaken, Itachi looks... almost nostalgic.

"The Uchiha clan was planning a coup. For the sake of the village, I massacred the family, leaving only Sasuke behind. I slaughtered every single man, woman and child, but I couldn't bear the thought of killing my beloved otouto. I left him alive, hoping that he would grow strong enough to defeat me and restore the Uchiha name."

Itachi's hands clench briefly in his lap before they relax once more.

"Sasuke did grow strong, fuelled by his hatred for me. But it wasn't enough. We battled and in the heat of the moment I killed him."

Sasuke gives a delighted shriek as the blond kid chases him down the slide, shouting improbable jutsu names all the while. They must be playing ninja, though it bears little resemblance to reality. Or what used to pass for it, anyway.

"... The Sandaime promised me that Sasuke would be protected. I trusted him, and he failed me," Itachi murmurs. "It was then that I realized, no matter how I struggled, no matter how much I sacrificed, peace was hopeless in that hell of a world."

He turns to Kisame.

"It's fitting to fix a world of lies and deceit with an illusion, is it not?" Itachi asks.


	5. comrade

Few people took note of Akatsuki, in those early years when Yahiko was still alive. Fewer still remember the young Ame shinobi who led it. It is in Nagato and Konan's interests that they remain forgotten, not even a footnote in history. Jiraiya is still alive, and it would be a problem if he learned that two of his former pupils are as well.

It is for that reason that Konan and Itachi keep a low profile when carrying out their missions. Technically all Akatsuki members should do the same, but in practice most of the pairs don't get along and react, at times, with unnecessary violence.

Fortunately, Itachi is polite and subtle. He kills with a swift efficiency, without any inclination towards dragging the deaths out.

Konan appreciates that. They can't allow any witnesses to escape, under any circumstances, and torturing their enemies is a waste of time they cannot afford. Her identity must remain a secret.

Which is all well and good, but the downside is that Konan has no reputation to speak of. Itachi is the kin-slayer, but she is just a woman.

Konan should probably be used to the usual derogatory comments about her gender and abilities, but today's ignorant opponents manage to work their way under her skin.

"Hey, boys, I heard the Akatsuki were a bunch of S-rank criminals, but it's just two girls," the leader of the shinobi sneers, corded arms crossed over an equally muscled chest.

Three of his subordinates laugh, but the fourth looks rather nervous. His gaze is fixed on Itachi's face - it's obvious that he recognizes the young man.

"May I?" Konan asks, turning to Itachi. He's grown several inches since he joined Akatsuki, so that their eyes are nearly level now.

Itachi inclines his head. "Of course, Konan-san," he murmurs, stepping back.

"That one's a boy, taichou!" one of the subordinates crows.

Konan would like to dismiss the five men out of hand, but the other shinobi were good enough to discover their trail and follow it. Apparent ignorance aside, they must have at least a competent tracker among them. Even though they were stupid enough to challenge her and Itachi.

"Haha! You think you can take all of us alone, bitch? Bring it," the leader jeers, uncrossing his arms. He's surprisingly fast for a man of his bulk, closing the distance between them in the span of a moment.

Konan's already leaping back - she's not a close range fighter - and preparing a flock of origami creations to block their field of vision.

The three subordinates who had laughed fan out, covering their leader's blind spots with the ease of long practice. The fourth - probably the tracker; his slim build is a stark contrast to the others' muscles, speaking of a non-physical specialty - turns tail and makes a break for it.

Itachi is nothing more than a blur of black in the corner of her eye. Konan doesn't have much attention to spare, but she doubts the tracker made it more than five steps away from the unfolding battle.

A scream of terror erupts from behind the enemy's side; just as quickly as it started, it cuts off into a strangled gurgle.

"The fu-" One of the subordinates looks back. Konan deploys one of her exploding creations - some of her birds have exploding tags hidden among the sheets of chakra-infused paper - and then there are three.

"Ishida-" one of the remaining peons starts to shout.

"Focus," the leader barks, sparing the fallen no more than a quick glance. His earlier cockiness has disappeared; she can see where it has faded to bravado, a veneer that does little to hide his apprehension.

"Let's finish this bitch, taichou!"

Konan rolls her eyes. Unlike their leader, the other two are either too stupid or too inexperienced to realize how grievously overmatched they are. She's betting on the former; they're all adults.

"Well?" she asks, arching an eyebrow. Her creations have encircled the trio of shinobi, preventing them from even attempting to escape as their tracker had. She can't see or sense Itachi, but he has no doubt concealed himself in the trees lining the road to watch the rest of the battle.

If a fight this one-sided can be considered as such.

The leader snaps out order with terse efficiency; his remaining men carry them out without hesitation - this attack is obviously practiced.

The two men come at her from both sides; the leader rushes her head-on.

Konan substitutes with one of her exploding tag creations and wipes the rest of them out in an instant. Her paper rustles slightly as it returns, settling with a nearly imperceptible weight all over her body.

"Thank you for taking care of the runner," Konan says, when Itachi appears out of the trees and falls into step beside her.

"It was the least I could do. You did the majority of the work, Konan-san," Itachi replies. "Though we should quicken our pace; I interrogated the tracker. There is a platoon of shinobi several kilometres away."

Konan nods and follows Itachi when he leaps into the trees. His bangs fly out of his face, displaced by the speed of his running. Konan thinks she sees a drop of blood slip down his left cheek, but surely the tracker could not have injured him.

* * *

"You don't treat me any differently than you would a man," Konan remarks.

At first she had attributed this to his youth, but he has reached maturity now. His frame has filled out since he first joined Akatsuki seven years ago, though the lines of his face have deepened as well. He has a naturally wiry build, but the thinness of his face, she knows, is the only outward sign of his sickness. However, his serious nature remains unchanged.

Itachi meets her gaze, though his eyes are slightly unfocussed. His sight is going, she knows. The blood that she has seen leaking from his eyes after he uses his Mangekyou Sharingan can lead to no other conclusion.

"Should I?" he asks simply.

Konan opens her mouth, then closes it. She inclines her head slightly. "I suppose not," she says.

* * *

"Perhaps we should stop here for the night," Konan suggests, gesturing towards the city rising before them. The city in front of them isn't the country's capital, but it is its primary economic hub. Shinobi have few dealings in such places, and it's so densely populated that their anonymity should remain intact.

"Very well," Itachi acquiesces. It's growing dark, and Konan suspects that he does not like to use the Sharingan for such simple tasks as walking safely in the dark.

They pass an ophthalmologist's office on the way to the latest dingy, no-questions-asked hotel and Konan pauses before it.

"We have time tomorrow," she remarks lightly. "You could stop in."

Itachi looks at her sharply. Even without his kekkei genkai activated and his deteriorating vision, his gaze is still uncannily piercing. "Perhaps," he murmurs, turning to squint up at the sign above the door. "... You planned this."

Itachi is nearly fifteen years younger than she is; Konan shouldn't feel so proud that she managed to pull one over him, but Itachi has a keen intuition. That he didn't suspect anything until she pointed out the specialist's office is frankly astounding.

"Yes," she concedes, gracious in victory.

Itachi isn't facing her, but she thinks she sees the corner of his mouth curl up slightly.

"Thank you."

* * *

"Why did you let Sasuke live?" Konan asks. They'd overheard some shinobi talking about Orochimaru's demise at his protégé's hands in the last town they'd passed through. Sasuke must be coming for his older brother.

She's honestly curious; Itachi is not a cruel person, and tormenting his brother is almost anathema to his nature. Perhaps someone who does not know Itachi as intimately as she does would not have noticed, but Konan has spent nearly eight years with Itachi, so she notices. The stark difference in his attitude, from efficient killer to maniac torturer on the rare occasions that they have come across Sasuke, is hard to ignore.

Itachi doesn't look at her and they walk on in silence. Perhaps he will not answer her; if he doesn't, Konan won't mind. It is a rather personal question, and of no relevance to their missions.

Finally, still staring blankly ahead, Itachi speaks.

"You have seen my Mangekyou Sharingan," he says. "It taxes my eyes even more than the regular Sharingan. But if I transplant my brother's Mangekyou, my vision will be restored. Permanently."

Konan purses her lips; his vision, perhaps but what of the rest of his body? She has seen him cough up blood and attempt to discreetly dispose of the bloody tissues with increasing frequency. Whatever disease has taken root within Itachi's body will not be so easily remedied, she's sure.

"Then Sasuke can take your eyes and do the same," she points out.

Itachi does turn to her then. "If he is strong enough."

Without another word, he quickens his pace and walks ahead.

Madara told her and Nagato that Itachi had been manipulated by Danzou, just as the original Akatsuki had been. She had always felt a strange kinship with him as a result.

But now, watching Itachi's back as he walks away, Konan wonders if they had ever been on the same path at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has any questions about the various timelines - or any questions in general, of course - feel free to ask! I have a lot of head canon for some of them, but I couldn't fit it in. :)


End file.
